Forgiveness
by Nirianne
Summary: Forgiveness; a moment when you are released of your pent up sins. Trapped in his memories, Bryan was determined to get things right; he was going to mend Viktoria's fragmented heart even if he knew, her heart was now made of stone. One-shot! R&R!


**A/N: **I had this story saved in my laptop for a really long time and I just decided to upload it. Why? I have no clue. This story is in relation to _Last Call_ then _Wintery Regrets_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Forgiveness; a moment when you are released of your pent up sins. Trapped in his memories, Bryan was determined to get things right; he was going to mend Viktoria's fragmented heart even if he knew, her heart was now made of stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiveness<strong>

"Come again?"

Everybody stood still absorbing the question popped by Ian who had a piece of toast hanging from the corner of his mouth. He wondered did he just hear right or do his ears need checking up? Tala moved from the island counter holding a large pot of black coffee in hand pouring the hot liquid into a black ceramic mug.

"You heard me right," the red head replied placing down the mug. "He's asked her out on a _date_."

"Duuuuude," was all Ian could say. Surely the idea of Bryan, the resident idiot taking out Viktoria, the responsible one out on a date was alright? D-A-T-E? Something's wrong here. "Did he really, now?"

The sound of Spencer snapping the newspaper caught everybody's attention, "He did,"

Picking up a butter knife, Ian removed a large glob of peanut butter and spreading it over another piece of toast. "What'd she say?"

Sipping the black coffee Tala replied, "We have no idea,"

The trio sat in silence on a Sunday morning enjoying Spencer's delicious home cooked meal but everybody's mind was fixed on the issue at hand. The date part wasn't the issue it was Bryan's uncharacteristic nature that bothered them. Well, it was clear as day _why_ he asked her out; he seeks redemption. _Redemption..._ Spencer thought vacantly scanning over the paper locking eyes with the classified section. He did all of this to gain forgiveness for the things he did to her two years ago.

_He gave her wings,_ Spencer thought flipping a page. _Wings that never meant freedom._

Everybody paused when the sound of footsteps echoed from above moving to the staircase until silence resumed briefly. The kitchen door snapped open with Bryan entering with his distinct yawn—

"Is that what you're wearing to see her?" Ian asked.

Bryan stood there sporting a new wardrobe nobody had expected; he wore a bistre colored long sleeved leather jacket with several pockets stitched to the front. Underneath the jacket was a white short sleeved v-neck t-shirt and wrapped around his neck loosely was a white and grey wool knitted scarf. For a hat which was unusual of him (in the sense he _never_ wore hats) was a seal brown colored Gatsby hat (which was more commonly known as a newspaper boy's hat), tipped slightly to the right. Below the waist he wore a pair of black skinny jeans. Lastly, he wore black leather shoes. Overall... this highly unusual style was... unusually classy.

"What?" Bryan snapped walking to the fridge opening the fridge door removing a carton of orange juice. "Never saw someone dress in style before, squirt?"

Snapping out of his daze Ian shot, "No! It's just... _how would you put it?_"

"I'm looking good, admit it," oh the grin widened on Bryan's face after he said it. Self-flattery was something he appreciated greatly.

Ian face-palmed. Placing the newspaper to the side, Spencer leaned forward and said, "So tell me: why the change in wardrobe? She agreed to go out with you?"

"Pishhh, yes!" Bryan rolled his eyes. "... And it's a disguise."

"Riiiiiiight," Tala's voice was heard across the table. "Girls will notice you in a heartbeat."

"Not with these on!" Bryan immediately pulled out a pair of sunglasses with its lenses expressing a dark brown gradient tone. "Nobody will notice me with these on! Plus, I look damn good in them!"

"Self flattery isn't it?" said the red head. "Well do whatever you want just make sure she's _safe_."

Finishing the carton of orange juice, Bryan threw it into the bin. Wiping his mouth, he waved his hand and left. He didn't need to be told twice. When the door shut, Spencer released a sigh, rubbing the side of his face. Viktoria was almost like a sister to him, no, she was like family to him. Naturally he was extremely worried about her after the history she shared with the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys and _especially _with Bryan, he couldn't feel but today wasn't going the way Bryan planned it. And by god if Bryan hurt her again, he swore Bryan would be on the receiving end of his fist.

Sighing, he caught the attention of Tala reading his facial expressions.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Tala questioned. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's not as helpless as you think,"

"I already know that," Spencer muttered. "It's just... I'm worried about how comfortable she feels around him..."

"Her 'wings', right?"

The duo looked to Ian. He was right. Bryan gave Viktoria 'wings'.

Shaking his head Spencer continued, "No matter how many times Viktoria said she'd forgiven him but I know she continues to harbour those memories."

"Well that's why Bryan asked her out," Tala crossed his arms. "He hopes to gain forgiveness for all the crimes he committed against her."

There was absolutely nothing more Spencer could do. Turning around and staring out the window he said, "I hope both of them can sort things out. I really do,"

* * *

><p>Viktoria leaned by the tall, white concrete wall fiddling with the seams of her dress; she wasn't sure if this was a good idea agreeing to Bryan's 'date'. This was actually the first time she encountered anything like this but—quickly shaking her head, she promised to do something before he left for Japan for the World Championships. The wind picked up around her swaying her dress to the left. Pushing strands of hair behind her ear, she thought about her relationship with him.<p>

Honestly, it wasn't something she'd like to think about but—

"Yo, Viktoria!"

Startled, she glanced to her right. Hearing the approaching footsteps, she smiled.

"Hi Bryan, you're early!"

"Eh, how did you know?"

Viktoria giggled. "Well, I know that the bus around the corner comes at twelve-thirty on the dot. I haven't heard it so I figured you came early."

The duo paused for a second listening to the sound of a bus coming to a sudden halt around the corner.

"See?"

"Wow, you're good."

Viktoria blushed. Pushing off the wall, she headed off in the opposite direction toward town. With Bryan following closely behind her, she felt at ease walking down the peaceful streets of the suburbs. Although she was blind, she knew the neighbourhood like the back of her hand. It was a skill she gained after getting lost several times! Ironic, wasn't it? She walked with a hand sliding against the metallic fences of houses, counting them as she passed. Coming to an abrupt stop, she heard the sound of whizzing cars.

"Here,"

Bryan took her hand clutching it tightly. Viktoria instantly blushed. With a sudden yank, she walked right into his back. He didn't mind as they both crossed the street. Snapping out of her daze, the only words coming to mind were: Thank you.

Bryan laughed, "It's alright! I couldn't allow you cross the street alone could I? I'm not _that_ cruel!"

Her heart echoed in her ears and she nodded, "Yeah."

Then there was a pause.

"Is something the matter?" Viktoria asked, slightly concerned. "Something wrong?"

"You know, I think you should take off the blindfold."

"W-What?" moving her hands to her heart, the beating organ did flips in her chest. Goodness, why was it behaving this way? Choosing her words she continued, "I don't think it's a good idea... I've always had it on."

"Don't worry... it'll be fine!"

"...Um, okay... if you say so..."

She heard him walk behind her with fingers moving to the blindfold. Her body slightly tensed at his touch but she made sure her nerves remained calm and collected...

_Don't worry... it'll be fine! You're going to enjoy it!_

Her fingers cautiously moved to her face. The blindfold was no more. She instantly covered her eyes with her blonde bangs; she did _not_ want anybody to see her! Well, truth be told she wasn't concerned about people seeing her rather, people would question why her eyes remained shut the entire time. Ugh, maybe she should have brought along her walking stick...

"Well, let's go!" Bryan suddenly took her hand, guiding her down the streets toward the heart of Moscow.

This was her second outing, walking through the bustling and cold streets of Moscow. The first time she came out was with the rest of the team, dragging her outside to the shopping mall without telling her was unacceptable! She couldn't help but smile every time she was reminded of her 'grudge' against them! Sure, she was still angry with them but now, it was slightly. However, things were different this time when she fully _agreed_ to go on this so called 'date'. In her perspective, it was nothing more than a casual outing with one of her teammates.

They walked through a maze of streets and roads, onto buses and trains before reaching the infamous shopping district aligned with trees and shops alike, advertising their products. Viktoria knew there were a lot of people around and instinctively, she inched closer to Bryan holding onto his hand tightly. She hated large crowds. She listened to him telling her everything would be alright with him by her side. Nodding, they walked hand in hand until he abruptly stopped.

"Hm?" she looked up at him. "Why did we stop?"

"Cho..."

"Cho?" she wished she knew what he saw!

Without hesitation, Bryan pulled Viktoria into a shop. With the bells ringing at the door, he told her to stand by the wall and wait. Nodding, she turned toward the direction of his footsteps. The vibrations on the floor told her he was excited about something he saw. Every so often he heard him say, "Yes! That one and that one! Oh and that one!" Whatever he saw, she concluded it was something he really, really liked. Ten minutes later, Bryan guided Viktoria out of the door. Strange, he was _much_ happier than when he first entered.

Tilting her head she asked, "What'd you buy?"

"Chocolate!" Viktoria shook her head. "Oh come on, they're not that bad! This is stuff is _godly_!"

"Yes, yes, I know but—what are you doing?" she paused the moment she felt a small, soft object in her hand. Running her fingers over it, the object was smooth yet squishy. "Chocolate?"

"Try it! It has caramel fillings!"

Sure, why not? Popping the chocolate ball into her mouth, the sweet sensations exploded on her taste buds! This caramel Bryan spoke of melted in her mouth; the sweet substance was indescribable. Swallowing it, she fell into deep thought. She remembered clearly Spencer mentioned to her once Bryan was a sucker for chocolate and would buy it within a heartbeat. Geez, now she knew why.

"Bryan, this is delicious!" it didn't help when Spencer's reminders flashed in her mind like neon signs: don't eat too many chocolates or trips to the dentist would be horrible. "So this is caramel and chocolate?"

"Yep! Here, try another one!"

Popping another chocolate ball into her mouth, this one had a different filling; inside was extremely sweet!

"W-What is this?"

"Strawberry and chocolate!"

"Hm... no wonder it was sweet... maybe a bit too sweet for my tastes,"

They continued walking down the streets together talking and eating chocolate. Spring time had arrived in Russia with trees beginning to turn green and flowers were released from their buds. The fresh air really did Viktoria good the moment she caught the scent of flowers. Guided by her nose, she released Bryan's hand walking toward a florist stand by the corner of the block.

"Flowers!" Viktoria exclaimed. "I love flowers!"

Hearing shuffling from behind, Viktoria turned around with a bunch of white lilies in her hands.

Smiling at him she said, "Look! These are beautiful!"

Realizing what she had just said, her spirits fell; what would she know about beauty? She couldn't see. Moving her fingers to the petals then down its elongated stalk, she visualized the flower in her mind. It frustrated her when she couldn't see the color but...

"You like the white lilies?"

Snapping out of mid thought Viktoria turned to the feminine voice, "Yes! They smell really good!"

"You should see a flower field filled with—" then the woman paused. "Oh, I apologize, I didn't mean to—"

Viktoria laughed, "It's alright. I get a lot of that!"

Viktoria imagined the woman smiling at her.

"You like white lilies, huh?" Bryan asked scratching the back of his head.

The woman looked at Bryan carefully then at Viktoria. She couldn't help but smile.

"Is this your girlfriend?" yes, she asked it. She used the 'G' word.

Both paused. The smile was instantly wiped off Viktoria's face. Her cheeks were replaced by a flush of red! She instantly placed the lilies back down and her hands moved to her heart. Bryan on the other hand cleared his throat, he too was blushing.

"No need to be shy," the woman laughed. "Alright, my apologies for assuming but you two look really cute together!"

Again, he cleared his throat. Viktoria wished to dissolve right now hoping to slide into a nearby drain. God, this was embarrassing! For sure, this would _not_ be getting to the ears of her teammates!

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her hands lifting up with fingers touching a long, smooth object. Curious, she moved her fingers higher rubbing the petals between her thumb and index finger.

"Hm?"

"It's yours," Bryan said, rubbing the back of his head. "I see you like it a lot."

"But..."

"No buts," the woman said. "Take it, it's yours."

"Thank you!"

Thanking the woman once more, both continued their way through the bustling streets walking deeper into the city. Bryan explained to the best of abilities what things were only to have his attempts wash down the drain when he too, couldn't describe the things he saw. Viktoria laughed, hanging tightly onto his arm. As they walked down the street, Viktoria picked up girls' voices echoing around her; it was something about Bryan being very cute... or something along those lines. Heck, what would they give to know this was actually _the _Bryan Kuznetsov walking on the streets, hiding in plain sight! She heard one girl even say how lucky Viktoria was to be by his side. She lowered her head instantly hiding her blush. They were just friends, she reminded herself. She only latched onto him since the idea of getting separated scared her.

Finishing up their dinner, they exited out the Italian restaurant as it was time to take her home.

_All good things must come to an end..._ Viktoria thought dimly as she held onto his arm tightly with the flower in her hand.

She couldn't describe the amount of fun she had today; for once to again the ability to walk freely outside without anybody judging her for her disability. Trying new foods and new things, she learned a lot. Of course at times she asked silly questions but she rationalized it was the best way to learn.

"Had a nice time today?" he asked, interrupting the silence.

Viktoria looked up. "Yeah, thank you very much."

"Hey, you don't have to be formal around me y'know? Just go with the flow!"

Arriving at her house, he unlocked the silver gates guiding her toward the mansion. With a distinct click, the doors were pushed open and Viktoria immediately released herself. She called out to Snowflake, her ginger and white cat. The sound of meows echoed from down the hall. A small form appeared from around the corner as the small feline jumped into the arms of Viktoria. Picking up the cat, she nuzzled it and scratched under its neck. Snowflake purred loudly overjoyed to see its owner but the moment the cat realized there was another person, he stopped purring. Yellow eyes immediately fixed onto Bryan. The feline tensed and instantly jumped out of Viktoria's arms hissing at him.

Viktoria was about to question the feline's sudden change in behaviour but Bryan was the first to speak, "He has his reasons; I don't blame him for acting this way towards me."

She heard him take a step back heading toward the large glass windows. Shaking his head, she knew all too well why Snowflake disliked—no, Snowflake _hated_ Bryan. Feeling awful about Snowflake's sudden outburst, she made her way to him and stood beside him.

"Sorry," she said.

They shared the silence for quite some time until she heard Bryan shuffling to her right.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go," he said. The coldness in his voice troubled her. Of course, she thought dimly; with Snowflake's actions she began remembering the past...

"Would you like to stay for dessert?"

"Dessert?"

Putting on a smile she continued, "Yeah, since you're here today might as well eat together, right?"

When he was about to speak, she moved away from the window, making her way to the kitchen. God, what was he thinking? Maybe the 'date' wasn't his best idea after all. For all the smiles she gave him, she continued to remain... distant. He thought today he could change the way she thought about him. He understood he had to try to gain her trust even though it was a small amount, he would do it. He didn't want her to continue thinking he was the same monster he was two years ago; a merciless beast without a heart nor soul.

In the kitchen, Viktoria stood by the fridge with a hand on the handle with her thoughts swimming uncontrollably. Of all the things that happened today, this probably was the most awkward of all... A hand moved to her back touching the scars.

"Wings..." she softly said. "He gave me wings."

She didn't realize Bryan stood by the doorframe listening to her.

"Why did he do that... why would he give me something I didn't want?"

Why did he give her something she didn't want? God, he wished to reverse time and undo all his crimes. He was so stupid back then, heck, he was an utter idiot now. He remembered it all too well carving those wings on her. Placing a hand over his face, he wanted to apologize to her but he knew words meant nothing...

"Until they are acted upon," he whispered.

Hearing Viktoria sigh, he watched her open the fridge door pulling out a box of vanilla and chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer. Her fingers moved to the cupboards feeling her way to the handles, pulling it open.

They ate dessert together listening to the TV relaying global news. Not once they glanced to the other person to initiate conversation. The other sounds were the sounds of silver spoons clinking against the glass bowls. Placing down the glass bowl, Bryan glanced over to her. As he was about to speak, lightning cracked across the sky followed by roaring of thunder.

"I know I'm stating the obvious but there's a thunderstorm outside…"

Viktoria shot out of the seat making her way to the window. Curtains of rain slammed against the window forcing her to suddenly recoil from the impact.

Turning around she said, "Well, I'll go make your bed,"

"Wait! You don't have... to..."

And she was gone. Could the situation get any more awkward? An hour later, things did not improve; the house experienced a power shortage engulfing the entire house into darkness. Bryan hated the dark; the idea of bumping into foreign objects did not sit well with him. A curse slipped out the moment he bumped into the corner of the table! Ugh! How the hell Viktoria managed was beyond him… well… yeah… whatever. Biting his lip, he _slowly_ inched around the table making his way out into the main hallway where he located the stairs, after much searching and bumping into several inanimate objects. The situation improved slightly when lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up his way. Quickly moving up the steps, he was again lost.

Feeling his way up the wooden railing, he managed to reach the second floor. So far so good; he didn't bump into anything—!

'_CRASH!'_

Lightning skidded across the sky once again lighting up the house. Bryan's eyes focused onto Viktoria who stood there in shock with arms extended. He looked down and on the floor was a silver tray, shards of glass and cookies. It didn't help when he took another glance at her; her outfit was completely soaked in what appeared to be milk. The moment she moved, he instantly stopped her.

"Oh, no no no," he said. "There's glass on the floor!"

"It's alright," she smiled bending down to pick up the shards and again, he stopped her. "Bry—hey!"

Bryan immediately picked her up taking her to her room. Placing her down on the bed she frowned.

"Stay here while I go clean up the mess," he instructed.

The moment he turned to walk away, Viktoria voiced out her thoughts. "What do you really want, Bryan?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

The sound of thunder silenced Bryan's approaching footsteps. Viktoria remained calm and collected with hands placed on her lap. She felt him in front of her and perhaps, she thought she felt him kneeling. Without hesitation he held her hands pulling them close coming in contact with his forehead.

"…I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry."

She waited two years for him to say this. Two years… but now that he said it, what's the difference? Two years ago he was her master and two years later he was now her friend.

"I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you, I—" he paused the moment she snatched her hands back.

"…You ruined my life," she said coldly. "You took away my pride and dignity and you have the_ nerve_ to give me things I never wished for,"

"I was an idiot!" he looked up at her watching her face remain expressionless. "I was a fool, an idiot, a—"

"You knew _exactly_ what you were doing," Viktoria snapped. "You had the _choice_ to not do anything but instead, you—"

"That's why I took you out on this date!" Bryan interrupted and stood up. "I… I was hoping for forgiveness… I was hoping for you to see a side of me that is not encased in madness! This is the _real _me!"

Viktoria stood up, "So you think that taking me out will compensate for all the things you did?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I—"

She slapped him across the face.

"No matter how many times you apologize, it's not going to make up for all the things you did to me. No matter how many times you seek forgiveness, you don't _deserve_ it." she sat back down the bed and heaved. Turning her head away she said firmly, "Good night."

* * *

><p>Bryan lay in bed with fingers locked behind his head staring at the ceiling. This day couldn't get any worse... He tried to reason with her only to have his attempt shot down in flames. He couldn't blame her for her words or actions, he thought touching his cheek. He deserved it. Turning to his side, he wondered if today was a complete waste; Bryan tried really hard to show Viktoria he was a changed man but... she continued to resent him even though she smiled at him.<p>

"Dah! I can't sleep!" he shot up from the bed dangling a leg off the edge of the bed. "I know she's going to hate me for this but I have to sort things out with her!"

Hopping off the bed, he made his way through the darkness heading to her room. Manoeuvring through the darkness, he laid eyes on a large grandfather clock; it was now close to one-thirty. Arriving at Viktoria's room, he knocked. No response. Again, he tried but there still was no response. Without thinking he turned the doorknob letting himself in. The room had a different vibe to it with candles flickering in the four corners of the room. Walking deeper into her room, he hadn't realized she re-entered her room walking into his direction.

Bumping into his back, Viktoria's heart skipped a beat. "What are you doing in here?" she questioned.

"I came here to apologize,"

Shaking her head she said, "Didn't I tell you your apologies mean nothing?"

"Well I'm going to try to make things right! And—"

"Remember what you told me before?" Viktoria interrupted. "Words mean nothing unless they're acted upon?"

This was what he feared most. Quickly shaking his head, he knew she was going to resent him for the thing he was about to do. Reaching out to her, he pulled her into a tight embrace whispering his apologies to her, over and over.

"**Get... your hands off me!**"

Old memories surfaced one by one reminding her of the past they once shared. She felt the cold blade slicing her skin, decorating her flesh with bloodied grooves.

"_It's beautiful," he said tracing the wounds with his finger. "Just the way I envisioned it."_

Mustering up everything she had, she pushed herself away. Tightly balling up her fists, they rained down on him.

"I hate—!"

Lightning spilled across the sky leaving along a trail of silence. Bryan did what he had to do to calm her down. She stood there cold, in shock and speechless. Her fingers managed to twitch, regaining life; they trailed to her lips. Shivering, she slowly sat down and lowered her head. Did... did he just—no. The left side of the bed dipped. Right now, she couldn't register what was going on.

"I'm sorry,"

* * *

><p>When morning arrived, fog cloaked the city of Moscow; barely anybody was awake at this time of hour except a few individuals by the markets or sea-side docks preparing today's goods. One person in particular walked hastily cutting through the fog like a knife, headed toward the Blitzkrieg mansion. Unlocking the door, Bryan did not expect to come face to face with Spencer.<p>

"Things didn't work out, did it?" Spencer questioned with arms firmly crossed over his chest. "And you knew, didn't you?"

Bryan shook his head. Walking past Spencer, he immediately grabbed Bryan's shoulder and spun him around, delivering a solid punch to Bryan's jaw.

"I told you before: if you hurt here again I swear I'd kill you!"

"I'm sorry..."

Spencer marched to Bryan yanking the teen by the collar of his shirt, "And you dare come home after you slept with her? **YOU FOOL!** **WHAT KIND OF MORON WOULD DO THIS TO ANOTHER HUMAN BEING? HAVE YOU NO HEART?**"

Spencer threw another punch only to have his efforts interrupted by Tala. He shook his head; enough was enough. Spencer threw Bryan on the floor snatching his arm back from Tala. The large teen stormed away leaving the two to embrace the silence.

Bryan could barely look up, "I tried everything, I swear. I..."

"Enough." Tala spoke with authority walking past the teen. "What you did to her was unforgivable, Bryan. Even you know that. No matter how many times you try to redeem yourself, she will always remain distant from you. You had your chance yesterday and you blew it. You're the one to blame,"

Bryan sat in silence curled into a ball remembering the events of last night. Of all the things he's done, it's all his fault... right?


End file.
